The Strongest Love Of All
by Nikki14u
Summary: Sam leaves PC behind taking a little secret with her. But what happens when Jason wants her back? How will he feel once her secret is revealed? Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Teaser**

She was finally starting to get used to her new life outside of Port Charles. She had new friends, a new name, a new successful hotel business and most of all a life free from the dangers of organized crime. Only to have him appear and threaten everything that she had worked so hard for, everything she had sacrificed for.

It's funny how things can change in an instant. One minute you're happy and the next your life becomes a train wreck that you're forced to watch from the side lines as your world comes tumbling down around you. That's what was happening to her right now as she watched her former lover, protector and friend checking into her hotel. Of all the hotels in L.A why did he have to seek hers out, why did he have to taunt her with a life she tried so hard to escape only to long for it in the end? Or maybe it wasn't the life style but rather his touch and his gentle nature that she missed so much.

Nothing about the man had changed. He was still the quite, strong and silent type with the looks of a Greek God and the touch of an angel or devil depending upon how you chose to look at it. She could feel her body responding to his imaginary touch as she continued stalking her prey as he handed her hotel clerk cash for his room. Part of her wanted to come out of hiding and run into the arms of the man that she still loved with all of her heart and soul and beg him to take back and returned to the place that she had called home for three years, but she knew it couldn't happen. Not if she wanted a life where she didn't have to live in fear or have to look over her shoulder at every turn, no it was best that she stayed away, or was it?

"Thank you" he said as he began to walk her way. Thinking quickly Sam ducked into the janitor's closet as she watched Jason walk over to the elevator and step in disappearing from her sight once again. Coming out of her hiding place and walking over to the place where Sonny's mob enforcer once stood the woman breathed in the man's scent heavily as she thought about what could have been in compression to the harsh reality of what was.

Little did she know Jason wasn't there on business, no he was there for one reason and one reason only. To bring the woman he loved back home and he had no intentions of going back to Port Charles without her. One way or the other Samantha McCall will be his once again.


	2. Getting the message to you

**Chapter 1**

As soon as the man entered the room he dropped his heavy bags onto the floor and took off his leather jacket and laid it down on a nearby chair as he continued on into the bathroom. Turning on the shower the man continued to undress allowing his ripped body to meet with the coolness of the room as his mind focused one thing and one thing only, her.

Samantha McCall meant everything to him. From the moment he first laid eyes on the raven haired beauty she became his muse, his life. He instantly felt an urgent need to protect the woman and become whatever she required of him, even if it went against his usual code of ethics as far as his job was concerned. He didn't care, she was the one for him and he knew it. There was nothing that he wouldn't do or sacrifice for her which drove his best friend Carly insane.

Stepping into the shower and allowing the water to cascade down his body freely the man smiled to himself as he thought about the last time he held the love of his life in his arms. It was late one night when Jason had returned home from a late night business meeting. The man was sure to remain quiet as he headed up the stairs and into their bedroom where he found her waiting for him.

She was laying there naked in a bed of roses wearing a wicked grin on her face. He immediately moved to join her when she held up her hand silencing him without speaking a word. He looked at her intuitively as she stood up and helped him disrobe. When all of his clothing was finally removed the petite vixen lead her lover into the bathroom where a warm bubble bath surrounded by candles awaited them.

The smile on the man's face grew even wider as he thought about what happened next. God how he missed her, how he longed for her to be at his side once again not only in a sexually manor but as his partner, his friend, his personal cheerleader and confidant. Their relationship was nothing like he had ever felt in his life and it was something that he needed something he knew was worth fighting for.

Needless to say when he awoke that morning and found the she left him, his world fell apart and the walls began to close in around him.

She said that she couldn't take this life any more and that she loved him but the stress of it all was eating away at her and destroyed who she once was. His heart broke as he read on taking in each and every word hoping and praying that he had read it wrong, that it was just a cruel joke that she was playing on him but unfortunately it wasn't.

At first he pretended that he didn't care that he had expected it, after all the women in his life had a knack for being weak and unable to handle his chosen profession but deep down he knew she was different. Sam was tough and had a fighting sprit that only rivaled the over dramatic and neurotic Carly. His smile turned into a laugh as he thought back to the many fights that were had between the two where he would have to step in before blows were exchanged because unlike the others Sam wouldn't be intimidated by the overbearing woman and was always more than happy to put her in her place every time the need would present itself.

Turning off the water Jason Morgan made his way into the bedroom where he continued to dry off. Once he was through he put on a pair of boxers shorts before grabbing a file out of his bag and making himself comfortable on the king sized bed. Opening the file he took out the picture of the love of his life and starred at it.

"Soon Sam we'll be together again, no matter what I have to do. I will win you back"

Across town Sam McCall slept soundly as the wind blew in through her window as it seemed to carry the man's message to her.

"Soon Sam" the wind spoke causing her to sit up abruptly and look around for the source of the voice as she whispered.

"Jason"


	3. Sam's Little Secret

**Chapter 2**

"Jason" the woman spoke up once more as she rose from her bed and stood in front of the large sliding glass doors.

Slowly pulling back the curtains the woman searched the balcony of her penthouse suite for any signs of her former lover. Finding none she stepped out onto the cool concrete surface and sighed deeply. It seemed so real, she thought to herself as she folded and rested them against her chest. She could almost feel his touch and with each breath she took she could have swore that she smelled his cologne, but that wasn't possible after all he didn't even know that she was in L.A. Or did he? If he was did he know her secret? Did he know what she was hiding from him and had he come to claim both her and…

Shaking her head and realizing that it was just wishful thinking on her part Samantha sat down on favorite chair and tried her best to relax.

"Pull it together Sam" she told herself. "He's not here for you and hasn't found out your secret yet" the woman continued trying to tell herself something different from what her instincts seemed to be screaming at her.

Leaning back in the chair and getting into a comfortable position, Sam studied her surroundings once again making sure that she was in fact alone. Knowing with security that she was the woman lowered her guard and allowed her mind to drift back to the happiest yet saddest day of her life.

She had been feeling sick for some weeks before she finally got up the nerve to visit her physician. Every second that she sat in that waiting room killed her. It had been a year since she last saw a doctor and the painful memories of her little girl's death weighed heavy on her mind as she watched a mother interacting with her two children. It was excruciating to watch as the pain in her heart intensify with each and every loving kiss and kind word the mother bestowed upon her son and daughter. Thankfully the doctor picked that exact moment to call her into the office.

"Please have a seat Ms. McCall" doctor Minnows said while gesturing to one of the two chairs that sat in front of her desk.

"So what's the results" Sam said as she mentally prepared herself for the worse.

"Actually I have some good news for you today"

"Ok so what is it" replied an eager Sam.

The doctor paused for a few seconds wearing a ridiculously large smile on her face as she answered "You're pregnant"

She couldn't believe her ears. She was pregnant again this time by the man she loved more than anything or anyone in the world. A million different thoughts ran through her mind at that time. What color were they going to paint the nursery? What books should they buy? Should they have an ultra sound or wait until the baby was born to find out the sex? She was so happy she didn't even hear what the doctor was saying all she knew was that she and Jason were going to have a baby. But then reality set in and it was plagued with memories of the past.

What if she lost this child too, she thought to herself as Dr. Minnows forced some prenatal victims into her hand. It almost destroyed her the last time and the thought of going through that pain and misery all over again almost forced her into a manic episode. Taking a deep breath and regaining her composure Sam thanked the woman for the news before making another appointment and getting out of there as fast as her body would allow her to.

She needed a place where she could sit and think in peace without interruptions or the risk of running into the father of her child. The woman finally came to a stop in a secluded part of her favorite park. Sitting down on the bench the woman sat staring absentmindedly into the water as if looking into the blue mist would bring forth clarity and answers to her questions that she so desperately longed for. Unfortunately it didn't.

On her long and slow walk home the woman thought about what she would say to the man, if she said anything at all. Was it better for her to not say anything at all? Should she leave him and spare the man the pain that may or may not follow? Jason had been through so much already would it be fair of her to get his hopes up once again only to be let down in that same cold and cruel manor? He had already lost Michael, Lila and Hope was it fair for her to taunt him with fatherhood for another time? She didn't know the answers to any of those questions but in the end she would have to do what was best for all of them, no matter how painful it was.

When she got home she discovered a note from the man saying that he was working and that he would be home late and truth be told, she couldn't have been happier. Now she would have more time to review the facts and make a more informed decision.

As minutes turned into hours the woman decided that this would be her last night with the love of her life. Was it right to leave him? Was it fair to take his child away? No, she knew it wasn't but the risk to his sanity if things didn't work out again was even greater. So she settled on having one last spectacular night with him and leaving first thing in the morning.

Suddenly the cries of her two month old daughter filled the air causing the woman to break from her thoughts and snap back to reality. Getting up from her chair and rushing back inside the woman dashed into her little girl's room. Picking her up in her arms and rubbing soft circles on her back the mother held her baby tightly.

"Its ok sweetheart, mommy's here" she whispered into the blond hair that the little girl inherited from her father.

She then walked over the rocking chair that was illuminated by the moon light and rocked the child back and forth as she began to settle down in her mother's embrace. Looking at her precious little girl made the woman smile while deep down inside she never felt more saddened in her life.

There she was with her baby while her father slept on the floor below, alone. She wanted to go to him and show him the little miracle that the two of them had created but she couldn't. Sam had no way of knowing how the man would respond to her act of betrayal and it would kill her to see that hurt and wounded look in his eyes so, she would stay away and hope that she didn't run into him.

Outside in the hallway stood a very confused Jason. The man had sat in his room tossing and turning for hours thinking about the moment that he would hold her in his arms again. He wanted to do the logical thing and wait until morning to surprise her with his presence but he couldn't. There was no way that he was going to wait another second to be with the woman he loved. So got up, put on some clothes and headed up to her suite. Then he heard it.

Had he just listen to a child's cries? But that couldn't be. Had he written down the wrong room number? No, this was the only penthouse and he was sure that Sam was living there.

"Well there's only one way to find out" he spoke out loud before taking out a metal object and picking the lock on the door.


	4. Jason Learns The Truth

**Chapter 3**

It was done. The one thing that stood between him and the love of his life was out of the way and the two could now be reunited. Unfortunately the sound of the elevator door opening signaled the arrival of an uninvited guest. The man then ducked around the corner where he could remain hidden until the person who could now be identified as a security guard, finished his night check.

He watched on as the man made his way up and down the hall several times before stepping back into the elevator and out of sight once again. The second he heard the doors shut the man walked over and stood in front of Sam McCall's penthouse door. He looked at it for a minute, taking time to regain his composure before turning the knob and quietly walking in.

The mother walked slowly over to the crib and placed the small sleeping child in it. She smiled sweetly as the child scrunched up her face a little as she tried to get comfortable outside of her mother's arms, which on most nights wasn't an ease task. The woman then rubbed soft circles on the child's back to reassure her of her mother's presences causing the woman's smile to grow even wider.

Sam McCall never thought in a million years that she would be blessed with such a special and perfect gift. After the death of her first child the woman was shaken to the core. The pain and the loss almost drove her over the edge and if it hadn't been for Jason, she would have probably killed herself. But he had been there for her.

The memory only served to deepen the woman's guilt over keeping the couple's daughter a secret from him. She didn't mean to, she didn't want to but at that moment she didn't want the man to suffer the lost of yet another child like he had three times before. No, it wouldn't have been fair but then again their daughter had survived. She was alive and well and her father deserved to know about her, to love her, the child he helped create. But then again would he be willing to accept the truth about why she had taken her away from him? Would he hate her for keeping the secret causing him to reject the child as well?

The sound of her infant's small cry broke the woman's train of thought.

"It's ok Jayden, Mommy's right here. She'll never leave your side, not for one minute" Sam said in an almost a whisper causing the child to settle instantly at her mother's words, as the woman remained completely unaware of the man watching from the door way.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The love of his life was a mother to a little girl. How did he not know this information? Did this mean that she had moved on and forgotten about him? Was there another man in her bed, taking his place? The man could feel his heart break into a million pieces until he heard the woman speak again.

"And you know something else" the woman spoke "I never told you about this but you have a Dad. His name is Jason. I know you're wondering where he is and where he's been so I'll tell you. You see when Mommy found out she was pregnant with you she was going through a very difficult time in her life. I lost Lila, you remember right? Your older sister I've been telling you about. Well your Dad was very sad about that and he hurt a whole lot because she wasn't the only child that he had ever lost" the woman said feeling good to finally get those words off of her chest even though her daughter didn't quite understand them.

"So when I found out I took a really long walk and thought about what I should do. Trust me I tried my best to make the best choice I could" the woman sighed deeply now regretting the choice she made.

"I chose to leave and try to get through it by myself that way if I lost you, your Dad wouldn't be sad and do something to hurt himself. Well now he's here, right here in our hotel. Can you believe it?" the woman giggled at how silly she sounded taking to a sleeping baby.

"No Mommy has to decide whether or not to tell Daddy about our little princess. So what do you think Jayden? Would you like to meet your Daddy?"

A short silence was followed by the sound of a man's voice.

"Why don't you try doing something you should have done in the first place" the voice said. "Why don't you just ask me?"

A lump instantly formed in the woman's throat as she turned around to come face to face with her ex lover and father of her child, Jason Morgan.

Thanks so much for the great reviews!


	5. The weight of it all

**Chapter 4**

The woman's heart began to beat faster and faster as she looked into a set of the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. Those of her lover, best friend and confidante all in one seemed to be looking through her at the moment rather then at her. His eyes were piercing the woman's skin with so much passion that it torn her up inside. His eyes that once looked at her with love and admiration now held a very different and distinctive gaze that abruptly made her look away instead of facing him head on.

This particular look was one that she never wanted to see, at least not from him. Pain and disappointment was the most evident of the strong emotions that was radiating from the man she loved. Immediately she regretted leaving him so long ago and taking their child with her setting out for parts unknown but she had done what she thought was best for him and she didn't have a choice in the matter. Or did she?

Not being able to stand the silence any more she said the only thing she could.

"I'm so sorry Jason" the woman spoke in a voice just above a whisper as tears ran down her face.

Jason just stood there unsure of what to say or do next. Standing before him was the woman that he loved and trusted more than anyone in the world and right underneath her hand, laying in a pink crib laced with ribbons was his child. A child that was created by a pure and untainted love that he and the girl's mother held for one another yet all he could think about was the massive lie and web of deceit that now surrounded that love.

How could she? He thought to himself as his feet started walking towards the mother and child pair. Although he was angry and wanted to lash out at the woman for making a crucial decision that should have included him, he couldn't do it, not yet anyway and not in front of his child.

Yes his little girl. The thought made a slight smile form on his face and after suffering and being teased with father hood for such a long time the man couldn't help but be happy about this revelation. Unfortunately it came along with the painful fact that Sam had lied to him. But no, a lie would mean that the subject had been brought up and denied but it hadn't.

Instead he was kept in the dark and made to believe that the reason behind the woman's disappearance was all because of what he did for a living. Ha, he should have known that was a lie seeing as how she accompanied him on many of his "task" and at some point in time she too had benefited from a life similar to his own.

Why didn't he question her? Why didn't he trust his instincts to begin with and sought the woman out sooner? Not wanting to focus on the past the man shook all of those things out of his mind and decided to focus on his daughter.

Ignoring the woman's soft cries next to him Jason slowly and carefully took his daughter into his arms and walked over to the rocking chair that sat next to the large window. Sitting in the moon light holding his little girl close to him Jason felt an intense wave of emotions come over him. Never in his life had he imaged that luck would be on his side and that he would be granted the one wish that he wanted more than anything in the world, the chance to be a father to his own child.

Sam watched the scene in front of her with a mixture of joy and fear. Joy because she was able to give the man she loved more then life it's self the one thing he wanted most in the world and fear of what he may do to her for keeping their baby girl a secret. A sickening feeling came over the woman as she thought about a hundred what ifs as far as her punishment was concerned. What if he took Jayden away from her? What if he she never saw her little girl again all because she made the wrong decision even if it was for all the right reasons?

The floor below her suddenly became unstable as the weight and severity of the situation came barreling down on her. Then without warning the world around her became too much to bare as she felt herself collapse before the darkness surrounded her and everything went black.


	6. Face To Face

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning**

Sam awoke to find herself laying in bed alone as the sunlight shone in through a crack in her bedroom curtains. At first she thought that she had dreamt the events of the night before but when her vision was focused enough to take in her surroundings, she knew different.

Draped across the edge of her king sized bed was the man's trademark leather jacket along with his jeans. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Seeing this she instantly knew that the man hadn't taken their child and set out for parts unknown and for that she was grateful. Then on the other hand the woman was nervous, anxious and scared about the confrontation that was going to be had between her and her former lover. Sam knew that the man would be angry but she wasn't quite sure what to expect from him. After all Jason Morgan was a very emotionally withdrawn man sometimes but when he did express emotion it would always have one hell of an impact and would be felt for days or even weeks to come.

Putting all of these thoughts in the back of her mind the woman cautiously made her way towards her daughter's bedroom where she knew the man would be waiting for her. But at the last second she could hear her daughter's delighted squeals coming from the sitting room. Taking a deep breath and willing her legs to move the woman finally made her way in to face him.

When she first entered the room Sam thought that she would immediately hear his voice filled with harsh warnings, guilty accusations and all the "you should haves" a girl could stand but instead she didn't receive a response at all. No glances, no words, nothing. The man didn't even acknowledge her presence. What the hell, the woman thought as she moved closer to the love seat where the father and daughter pair appeared to be bonding and sat in a near by armchair.

Sam sat for quite some time trying to figure out a good way to start their conversation but every time the words came to her and their eyes met, she would abruptly look away, losing her nerve thereby postponing the inevitable. But this particular stare fest the two locked eyes as Sam was forced to wonder just what the man was thinking. If she knew what he was thinking and what he wanted to know then she would be aware of what to say and what not to say.

Well she would just have to say what was in her heart and hope for the best.

After the woman had passed out the night before the man immediately rushed to her side after carefully placing their daughter her crib. Once he had checked her over and realized that he had just blacked out he knew there were only two options. The first one being that he would wake the woman up and confronting her right then and there, secondly he could lay her down and let her rest up and give himself some time to let everything sink in. So deciding that he would much rather spend the night with his little girl rather than arguing with her mother, he went with the second choice.

But now she was sitting close to him and probably wanting to talk and clear the air. Was he ready for this? Sure he wanted answers and a chance to express his feelings and let the woman know where he stood as far as their daughter and relationship went but he couldn't do it. Not right now and not in front of their daughter. It wasn't that he planned on brutally laying into the woman or anything like that. It was just that he wasn't ready to be separated from his little girl again after just finding her, even if she was just going to be a few feet away.

"Jason" Sam's voice called out to him, interrupting his thoughts.

The man wasn't sure how to respond so he chose to look up at her instead.

"Ah, the silent treatment" she spoke softly once again avoiding his gaze. "That's ok I deserve it, but listen to me. I did what I did to protect you from yet another heart break. I know to you that, that may seem like a crappy excuse but I swear to you Jason if I thought for one second that this Jayden was going to be alright and the pregnancy was going to end the way it did, then I would have told you. I would have stayed but I, I don't know. I just got scared and the thought of seeing you suffer again was too much for me" the woman said as tears filled her eyes. She didn't mean for it to happen, it was just that the whole situation was starting to take its toll on her.

Jason could see the amount of pain she was in and felt sorry for her. He could tell that she truly believed that what had done was for his protection. Could he really hold a grudge against the woman he loved her for trying to shield his heart? Then again she had kept his child from him when she had ample opportunity to tell him the truth from the second that his daughter took in her first breath, she had chosen not to.

"I know you meant well Sam, I really do, but…" the man trialed off trying to find just the right words. "Damn it you could have told me. You could have called me or came back to Port Charles even once the baby was born and let me know that I had a child. My God were you ever going to tell me about her? Huh?" he continued raising his voice slightly.

"I wanted to" the woman said through heavier sobbing. "I did. It was just that I didn't know how you would react to seeing me after so long let alone finding out that I hid a pregnancy from you" she said now looking him in the eyes. "I was scared Jas. I was so scared" the woman finished before getting to her feet and leaving the room.

She had to get away and think. Rushing into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Sam quickly disrobed and allowed the hot water to hit her body, hoping that it would was away the pain, fear and confusion. Had she done the wrong thing by Jason? Would it have been better to tell him the truth from the start? Her head began to throb as she asked her self these questions over and over again until the water ran cold. Steadying her self as she started to become light headed and dizzy, Sam shut off the water and grabbed a towel as she stepped out of the shower. Sighing heavily as she opened the door and walked into her bedroom.

When she entered the room she froze and every muscle in her body tensed up once she noticed that was not alone. There sitting on her bed was the love or her life. He moved his eyes to gaze into hers as he slowly lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the woman.

The whole time the woman's head told her to run, to get away as quickly as she could but her heart wouldn't allow her to do it. She was too fixated on the man coming towards her, the man that had been her world for quite some time now and now that he was there with her once again, she couldn't walk away. No, not this time, she would stay right there in that very spot and take whatever it was that was coming to her.


	7. In the End

**Chapter 6**

Sam was nervous and filled with mixed emotions as the man made his way towards her. Her whole body seemed to go stiff as the impending retaliation for her betrayal came closer and closer. Before she knew it the man was standing before her instantly causing her to shift her gaze down to his chest as tears began to fill her eyes. Was this going to become the moment that she had dreamt of for so long or it would turn out to be her worse nightmare come true.

Suddenly she could feel a rough yet gentle hand take her by the chin and lift her head up. She was then met with a pair of blue eyes that someone who didn't know the man could easily mistake as cold but because she knew him so well, she was able to observe something more. Sam could see love, compassion, some hurt but not enough to make him hate her which caused the woman to breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

She became more and more anxious as she could now feel his warm breath on her still damp skin. She couldn't speak or move, not wanting to break their connection for one second. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood up as she though about how good it felt to be this close to the man that owned her mind, body and soul. God, how she loved him and now she couldn't understand why she had left him to begin with.

Without warning a soft kiss was being placed on her lips as the man closed the small space between them and allowed his firm body to be pressed against her small frame. The shock of his actions startled the girl forcing her to stumble backwards, but luck for her the man's strong arms were wrapped around the woman holding her tightly as his kisses turned rougher and more forceful.

He then took her into his arms and carried her towards the large bed where they made love to each other, tuning out the world and forgetting about the past acts of indiscretions. All that matter was that they loved and needed each other in a way not many people could or would ever understand and even if Jason was hurt and by her actions he couldn't ignore how much he wanted her. How much he longed for her, the love of his life and now mother of his child.

The two became lost in each others bodies for what seemed like hours before the couple climaxed together as he fell onto her chest, burying his face deep in her neck as they held each other close, trembling, with legs intertwined. Once they were able to regain their composure the couple lay side by side as the woman rested her head on the man's chest. The two laid there in silence until Jason was able to find his voice.

"You could have come to me you know" he spoke softly yet stern.

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say Jason but I swear to you that I didn't do it to hurt you. I never wanted to cause you any pain, you have to know that" she said as could feel herself beginning to tear up.

"I understand that and I know you were scared but why didn't you call me once the baby was born? You know I would have been here in a matter of a few short hours if you had bothered to call me and that's what pisses me off the most" he said now raising his voice slightly.

"I…I" the woman said as she took a deep breath before continuing. "I was afraid that because of what I did you would be angry that you wouldn't want me back and because of that animosity you wouldn't accept Jayden or you would take her from me" the woman spoke knowing how silly she must have sounded.

"How could you ever believe that about me Sam? You should have known that I would never take Jayden away from you. Now I'm not saying that I wouldn't have been a little upset but it would have made things easier if you had came to me on your own and shown a little faith in me" replied Jason who spoke in a pained voice.

Sam didn't know what to say or what to do. She had given her reasons and now whatever happened next would be up him.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked in a yielding tone.

"I don't know but whatever it is, we'll make the decision together and do what's best for…" the man trailed off at the sound of his daughter's cries causing the woman to giggle.

"For the howling child in the next room"

"Yeah that" the man smiled before putting on a pair of shorts and retrieving the child from her crib.

He was gone for only a short while which Sam attributed to the child needing to be changed. He then returned to the bedroom with their daughter in his arms.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight as it reminded her of another image just like it that had played out almost two years earlier. Only this time no one would appear out of nowhere and steal the child away from her and the man she loved. This time they could form a bond with their little girl and love and care for her without fear and the constant looking over their shoulder. This time they could form a strong family unit and get the happily ever after that they both so richly deserved.

The mother and father duo smiled blissfully at their daughter who cooed and tried to smile a little inciting laughter from both of her parents completing their perfect family picture.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Jason come on, it's almost time to cut the cake" the woman called out to her husband as the rest of their family and friends gathered around the table.

"Come on Jason it's going to be the girls next birthday by the time you get over here, now move your ass man" joked Sonny as everyone around them giggled at the man's remarks.

"Alright already" the man answered back as he placed the stack of birthday gifts on the table.

"Is everybody ready? Ok we're going to sing happy birthday to our little birthday girl on three. One, two, three" the proud Mama spoke before leading the group of well wishers in song.

Once it was over everyone began clapping with a very excited Jayden mimicking their moves while smiling happily and eyeing the very pretty pink and white birthday cake in front of her. "Ok since our little angel here is too young to make a wish or blow out her candle Jason and I will do it for her. Ready?" the woman said giving the man a smile before the two of them blew out the candle to the sound of cheering from the crowd.

Jason and Sam looked at each other with love in their eyes and grinned widely at how far they had come. Never in a million years would they have dreamt that their lives would turn out to be so filled with love and total and utter happiness but they were glad it did and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
